drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Poop
Poop (船尾) is the waste most living creatures leave behind from digesting their food. In real life, it is brown, but in Dr. Slump, it comes in several different colors and are sometimes living entities. Poop serves as a staple of Dr. Slump's humor since its introduction in chapter 15, Arale on the Loose: Part 2. Overview ''Dr. Slump'' Arale Norimaki is known for poking poop she finds on the ground. Her fecal fascination stems from the fact that as a robot, she herself cannot poop. and poop contributes to a major factor in the comic relief of Dr. Slump. The first living poop appeared in the chapter "Citizen Arale". In the anime some scenes were changed from the manga to have a Snake instead of poop. ''Dragon Ball'' It is seen early in the series, in chapter 19: "At Last... the Dragon!", Mai is seen holding poop on a stick and Emperor Pilaf criticizes that she is making a Dr. Slump reference. As a joke by Akira Toriyama, Pilaf's states to Mai that Shonen Jump has actually been a lot more sophisticated and intelligent since Dr. Slump has finished and that she should not ruin it. None of the living Poops appeared in the Dragon Ball manga during the General Blue Saga, but they did in Dragon Ball anime filler. Poop-Boy, Manure-Boy and Bird-Poop-Boy is seen watching Arale race the Gatchans. When Arale accidently smashes the car General Blue stole from the police, Arale offers him some poop on a stick which he rejects in disgust. Afterwards, both the Gatchans lift up a giant poop and Arale states "would you like another flavor?" Poop is created artificially by the Reality Machine #2 in episode 69 of Dragon Ball Super, used to keep Arale distracted with something to play with after the ghost of Dr. Mashirito amplified her destructively playful nature with his Playtime X formula. A ball of delicious food created by the same machine is later shown to give indigestion to the consumer, which Senbei and Bulma Briefs initially hypothesize to be due to an unknown chemical reaction in the food, though Trunks guesses that it has more to do with the poop made in the machine earlier. Video game appearances Poop are used as weapons by the Dr. Slump characters in the crossover games Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory Vs. They also appear in the other Nintendo DS games Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan and the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' games. In Dragon Ball: Origins, during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle, Mai chases Goku around in an attempt to touch him with a pair of electric pink poop on sticks. When her attack hurts Goku, the poop spreads all over the screen, making it harder to see. In its sequel Dragon Ball: Origins 2, living Poops are regular enemies encountered in Penguin Village. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, electric poop on sticks are used as weapons by flies. In the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Mr. Poo (poop on a stick) is an item that slightly increases the speed of EN recovery. Known Poop *Poop-Boy *Bird-Poop-Boy *Manure-Boy *Old Man Poop External links *Poop at Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Races Category:Objects Category:Poop